


La fille du diable

by Nelja



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Défi Halloween, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Alice pense que les contes de fées racontés par les paysans sont complètement stupides. Il y en a un, pourtant, qui est resté avec elle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/gifts).



> Ecrit sur le mème Halloween, sur le thème contes de fées sombres. Celui qui est référencé ici est le 313.a de la classification de Aarne-Thompson. On peut le retrouver sous les titres "La montagne verte" ou "Le fils du roi et la fille du diable" en France. La version la plus connue est russe et s'appelle "Le tsar de l'onde et Vassilissa la très sage".

Les paysans racontent à leurs enfants des contes de fées. Des histoires heureuses sur un monde cruel. Les sorcières y sont, cruelles, dévoreuses d'enfants. Parfois, le Malin aussi. Mais ils peuvent être vaincus, par des forces de lumière, des forces qui n'existent pas. Pourquoi ne pas parler des Epouvanteurs ? Même de l'Eglise, aussi inutile qu'elle soit ? Pourquoi inventer de telles créatures, inverses des sorcières en tout point.

Peut-être ont-ils été inventés par des sorcières, se demande parfois Alice. Pour leur faire croire en un secours inexistant, qui n'implique jamais du sel ou des coeurs mangés. C'est pour savoir ce qu'on savait d'elles et ce qu'on ignorait, après tout, qu'elle en a entendu quelques-un en premier lieu.

Il en est un, tout aussi stupide, encore plus que les autres sans doute, qu'elle se rappelle différemment, pourtant.

Le héros a été vendu au diable - c'est ainsi qu'ils appellent le Malin. Bien sûr, certains parents feraient cela. Et comme il est stupide, ou qu'il veut en finir au plus vite, ou qu'il sait déjà qu'il est impossible de fuir, il va à l'encontre de son destin sans montrer sa terreur.

Le diable veut jouer avec lui. Il lui promet trois tâches. S'il échoue, la torture et la mort. S'il les réussit, une place à ses côtés et la main d'une de ses filles.

Mais une des filles du diable l'aime bien. Ils viennent juste de se rencontrer pourtant. Ici, Alice ne peut qu'imaginer. En tout cas, par sa magie, qui est grande, elle réalise les deux premières tâches pour lui.

Le diable les pensait impossibles, alors il s'interroge. De quelle aide bénéficie-t-il ? Alors, pour la troisième épreuve, il l'envoie en quête d'un anneau au sommet d'une haute montagne aux pentes abruptes et glissantes. La montagne est-elle de sel impitoyable, ou est-ce un vieux sort ? En tout cas, elle rejette le sang de sorcière, à le faire s'arracher des veines, si la fille du diable tente de s'en approcher.

Alors elle lui dit, mets-moi dans une marmite, fais bouillir mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que les os. Le visage du héros se déforme d'horreur alors elle lui dit, cela ne fera pas mal. Parce qu'il est plus rapide de mentir que de dire : oui cela fera mal, mais mes parents m'y ont habituée.

Il le fait. Il est brave. Il n'a pas que sa gentillesse pour lui. La chair et le sang se décomposent lentement dans le bouillon qui devient gras. Il ne reste que les os, si blancs. Sous cette forme, elle peut aider. Sous cette forme, elle peut approcher de la montagne, s'y coller, former une échelle pour lui.

Puis il la remet dans le chaudron, doucement, et elle se recompose, la peau sur les muscles sur les organes sur les os. Les trois tâches sont finies, et elle est la fille du démon. Il n'était pas obligé. Ou comme il est le héros, il l'était peut-être. Il oublie juste un os, une phalange du petit doigt. Et cela les sauve. Quand le diable déguise ses filles, demande au héros de reconnaître celle qu'il aime, il trouve celle à qui il manque un bout du doigt. Est-ce supposé être drôle ou tragique ? En réalité, jamais oublier un ingrédient dans une potion n'a abouti à autre chose que des blessures douloureuses.

Cela pourrait être la fin. Il pourrait devenir le beau-fils du diable et son associé. Ce ne serait pas une bonne fin, mais il y en a de pires.

Ils décident de fuir, pourtant, alors que la mort les guette. Encore une fois, la fille du diable utilise toute sa magie, crachats qui portent sa voix, mensonges et serments à double sens, métamorphoses, pour leur permettre de fuir, de rejoindre le monde des humains, où ils sont en sûreté.

(Vraiment ?)

(Autant en sûreté qu'on peut l'être.)

(Est-ce meilleur que de travailler pour le diable, d'être du côté du vainqueur ? Ensemble ?)

(Oui, cela l'est)

Et parfois, Alice rêve qu'elle pourrait, dans le futur, raconter cette histoire-là à des petits enfants.

Mais elle se rappelle ensuite qu'à moins qu'elle ne meure, le monde sera détruit, et elle n'aura pas d'enfants de toute façon, quelle que puisse être la fin.


End file.
